


Après-Bataille

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [164]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Harpies, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/05/18: “knit, tender, kiss”Another scene, post-battle with monster of the week.





	Après-Bataille

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/05/18: “knit, tender, kiss”
> 
> Another scene, post-battle with monster of the week.

Dropping the last of the dead harpy’s talons into a bag Stiles returned to Derek, whose torn flesh was still knitting together.

He’d seen it happen enough times, sometimes Stiles stared at his own cuts and scrapes, waiting for them to heal before his eyes.

When tender new flesh appeared across Derek’s shoulder Stiles lay kisses along it. Kisses were always the finishing touch.

He tossed Derek a new shirt and then stashed the bag in a lock box.

“Gonna make harpy repellent from these claws,” he told Derek. “Really give those old birds something to screech about next time.”


End file.
